Another Chance
by JessMcDonaldTennant
Summary: This is an eleventh doctor and Rose Tyler reunion fanfiction and my first go. The Doctor has been left by Amy and Rory and the world decides to throw him a bone albeit a very broken bone...  sorry bad at summary's  Rated T for safety in the later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I dont own doctor who or any of the characters if i did then i wouldnt have let Rose go in the second series or made Martha a love sick puppy either... This is my first attempt at a fanfiction so i hope it is alright... :)**_

_**Doctor Who fan-fiction - 11th Doctor and Rose - Another Chance - Chapter 1:**_

The Doctor was once again alone in the Tardis, Amy had decided to leave the Tardis and go home to spend some proper time with Rory now they were married. Amy had realized that she couldn't risk Rory's life any more especially after nearly losing him yet again this time. It was too dangerous for him and she knew it, so she packed her bags and left in the morning...

The Doctor sighed and sat down in the Captain's chair; he ran his hand through his hair and played around with his bow tie. He stared at the screen in front of him as his mind wandered to all the people he had lost. Amy, Rory, Donna, Martha, Jack even Ricky the idiot... though not so much an idiot any more he thought, but the one person that kept popping up was Rose, his Rose. His beautiful Rose. Before he knew it he felt tears run down his face as he remembered everyone that had risked their lives for him and that just hurt him even more. He didn't know why people and aliens alike did that for him, he didn't feel that he deserved it, or at least that is what he kept telling himself, constantly.

After Rose's departure yet again; which he regretted everyday as it was his fault entirely for stranding her there yet again, he resolved never to take another companion again but with the crash of his regeneration and the cracks in young Amelia's wall he couldn't help it, but now he promised himself that he would spend the rest of his life alone, that way less people were hurt especially the people he grew to love. He spotted something from the corner of his red puffy eyes which brought him out of his thoughts, something he thought that he had hidden away safely. Must have something to do with the Tardis he thought. He knew that she missed her too, part of her was missing and they both felt it. He got up to check on the object to make sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, then he saw it properly; Rose's blue jacket. This brought even more tears to his eyes. He tenderly picked up the material between his fingers and let himself pull it towards his damp face. His super Timelord senses could still pick out Rose's scent and he breathed it in willingly for a few seconds. It was as if she was there still with him in the room and he didn't want that to end. All the memories came flooding back to him and all the empty broken promises that they had both made to each other and he stifled back another set of tears.

He sat back down on the captain's chair still holding the jacket close to him when the Tardis started to beep and the lights started to flash on and off, something was trying to get in contact with him but the connection was static and very broken. The Doctor sighed and gently placed Rose's jacket on the chair and went up to the Tardis' screen and started inputting random codes. Whoever or whatever it was that wanted to get in contact, he just wasn't in the mood for them. He once again sighed and began to press even more codes in before he could just about hear a tiny noise the other end of the transmission. He couldn't figure out what but he knew that it was working, not that he wanted to speak to anyone but he knew it must be important enough to disturb him when he wanted to spend a few hours mourning his friends. He pressed the last combination of buttons and the link was open again, a little stronger than five minutes before. He tried to listen out for any distinguishing sounds when he heard it, something so different but so familiar, he wasn't sure if he could believe this was happening or whether his ears were playing tricks on him as they recently had been doing, but he needed to find out, just this once he wasn't going to run a way. A goofy unsure grin covered his face at the thought the universe had for once been on his side for once, until he heard a piercing scream that managed to make its way to him and his face fell, he couldn't lose her. 'Not again!' he shouted to himself even though he still couldn't be sure that it was her but if there was a tiniest chance he could save her then he as going to take it...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who or any of the characters if i did then i wouldnt have let Rose go in the second series or made Martha a love sick puppy either... sorry it has taken me so long to write this.**_

_**Doctor Who fan-fiction - 11th Doctor and Rose - Another Chance - Chapter 2:**_

Rose Tyler was on her own in Torchwood being chased by Cybermen and Daleks alike. She was getting pretty fed up with always running into these specific aliens whenever she managed to just about forge a life for herself. She had already killed two Cybermen that were about to kill her mother. She used a replica sonic screwdriver that her John; that was the name the metacrises decided to call himself, after all he thought it a fitting name as the Doctor used it so often; had made especially for her since he knew that she would need one in the near future and he was right, she needed it tight now.

Everywhere she looked there were dead bodies of everyone she loved, Mickey, Jake and even her mother who she failed to save the second time around. She had tried, oh she had tried but she couldn't stop her from dying in her arms.

Rose wiped her dirty bloodshed face trying to concentrate on staying alive even if she did feel like giving up but one person stopped her. The Doctor. She didn't want him to find her dead and end up alone again. She had never given up on the Doctor, she knew deep don that they always survived the impossible and one day they would find each other again. That is the thing she thought, her mantra if you will. She tried to forget the pain rippling through her and kept repeating it to herself.

Blood was staining her white vest top, she wasn't sure whose blood it was but she had a good idea where the majority of it was coming from. She decided to ignore it she needed to get to somewhere safe and away from everyone. She was shook out of her thought when she was lifted up roughly by her broken arm and chucked across the aliens shoulder. She screamed loudly, she had never seen this alien before and she was even more frightened as she hadn't a clue as to his abilities and what he could do to her. Rose kicked him, struggling to get her Sonic, she wasn't going to give up without a fight but she couldn't reach it, not in the position she was in. She was about to give up when he chucked her on the floor. While they weren't looking Rose dug around in her pocket and pressed a button as discreetly as she could to open the Comms, she wanted to get a signal on it. She didn't care who she just needed someone to help her.

The alien turned around and noticed what she was doing and grabbed the sonic from her keeping the button pressed down. Rose was in despair, she couldn't see how things could get worse but they did, he pointed the sonic towards Rose holding it millimeters from her pressure points, pressed another random combination of buttons making her scream out in pain. They wouldn't stop and just made her scream worse. She tried to fight it but she couldn't. She was going to pass out and she couldn't stop it. Just before she did she saw the words Bad Wolf, it not only appeared there but in the Tardis too.

The Doctor had been listening to the fuzzy screams but he went into overdrive when he couldn't hear anything, he turned around and was confronted by those words 'Bad Wolf' and he knew then that there was a way back to her. To save his Rose...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who or any of the characters if i did then i wouldnt have let Rose go in the second series or made Martha a love sick puppy either... sorry it has taken me so long to write this.**_

_**Sorry for the Late post, have had a few family problems….**_

_**Doctor Who fan-fiction - 11th Doctor and Rose - Another Chance - Chapter **__**3**__**:**_

The Doctor heard the scream and it brought tears to his eyes. He knew he had no time to lose. He pressed all the levers and The Tardis started to make its whirring noise. The Doctor kept rushing around his empty Tardis, all his thought solely on Rose and her welfare. He couldn't let her go again; they belonged together even if part of him still had trouble admitting that to other people especially Rose. The Doctor and Rose forever in existence together, that's how he wanted it to be... He smiled at the thought and took a quick glimpse at the jacket; he'd soon get his Rose back. He mentally slapped himself, well he would if he stopped thinking and start to move.

He tweaked his bow tie, picked up Rose's Jacket and held it to him before pressing one final button. The Tardis shuddered and crashed through the barrier of the worlds, it almost knocked him off his feet but he clung onto the control panel and after a few minutes of turbulence he finally landed; well crashed; into the parallel Torchwood. Without stopping to check that he wasn't hurt himself, he walked out of the Tardis to find that he wasn't on his feet. He fell flat on his face and looked up to see the Tardis had crashed upside down in a corridor. He got up picked up Rose's Jacket, brushed himself down and then used the sonic screwdriver to make thee Tardis upright, he knew they wouldn't be able to move but they needed to get back into the Tardis... He heard Rose's screams and ran towards them...

Rose was shaking violently as The Creature's tortured her trying all her might to stay conscious. She was burning from the inside as well as the outside. The Creature's watched in fascination for a few seconds; they knew she could do it but they didn't realise how much; they got fed up of watching and decided that they were going to take it from her. One of them reached for a small silver device from one of there pockets while the other reached for Rose's sonic and started to merge it with another smallish device...

Rose watched through glazed eyes knowing that whatever they picked out was going to be dangerous for her... she tried to pull herself away from them but the Bad Wolf was stopping her from moving, she couldn't even use it to hurt them as she didn't know how to work it or what was happening as all her memories had been wiped... The Creature's stared toward an increasingly weary and scared Rose. They were about to extract the energy when the door slammed open and there stood was a panting Doctor poised with his screwdriver pointed straight toward the cruel aliens.

He took big strides towards rose, who injuries aside looked exactly how he remembered and for a brief second he smiled at seeing his beloved Rose again until his face turned stony with anger and The Oncoming Storm was approaching... How dare they do this to Rose...? He stood right in front of The Creature's, hiss eyes glazing over and only showing the blackness in his eyes 'I wouldn't do that if I were you! Unless you really want to regret it...' he shouted at them. He pointed his sonic to the device, pressed another combination of buttons and made the device fly across the room in a million pieces... 'Now unless you want that to happen to you, I expect you to leave now and never return...' The stared at this man and were frightened of him, he radiated authority and they didn't want to end up like that so they ran away out of the room...

The Doctor's eyes clouded back to normal and he went straight over to Rose... part of him wanted to follow them but Rose needed him more... He bent down in front of the barely conscious Rose and ran his sonic over her body extracting the Bad Wolf from her body again, he knew it would never go but this could kill her... The light slowly disappeared from her body. He stemmed the blood flow with his sonic and placed it into his pocket, he cupped her face softly a tear falling down his face 'Oh Rose' he murmured before picking up the other sonic and carefully wrapping his arms under her and carefully lifting her up keeping her close to his chest... He walked swiftly to the Tardis making sure not to hurt Rose any more than necessary... Finally glad to have her back in his arms, he just wished that it was in happier circumstances...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who or any of the characters if i did then i wouldnt have let Rose go in the second series or made Martha a love sick puppy either... sorry it has taken me so long to write this.**_

_**Sorry for the Late post, have had a few family problems…. And what with moving and everything, this months been a pain but I promise you I will get around to getting a few more chapters up soon :D I really want to finish this one x**_

_**Doctor Who fan-fiction - 11th Doctor and Rose - Another Chance - Chapter 4:**_

The doctor gently carried Rose back to the Tardis. He was glad that The Tardis had finally righted itself the right way around. He said a quiet thank you to the Tardis and swiftly carried Rose to the infirmatory, which, sensing the urgency, the Tardis brought closer to them both. He quickly connected her to a pale grey machine which beeped like mad until the doctor pointed his sonic at it. He then turned to his attention to Rose. After laying her on the bed, he ran the sonic over her body to assess the damage. He shook his head sadly as all the information showed itself on his sonic. 'Oh Rose' he said quietly. He knew she was strong but he couldn't risk it, he wasn't going to lose her in the same day as finding his second chance. He just couldn't. He was going to save her after all she had a promise to keep.

He was brought out of his thought by the sight of Rose's top. It was slowly seeping with her blood. He didn't think what he was doing; instead he just reached out to her top and carefully pulled it open. Almost breaking the buttons off as he rushed to get the soaking blouse off of her unconscious body. He sought out the source of the blood and turned his sonic to the right setting and pointed it towards the wound, hoping that it would close. At first nothing happened and after a few minutes, the doctor was close to giving up and trying something else when the first pieces of skin started to fuse back together. He let out a grateful sigh and carried on until all the pieces of skin had fused back together. He sat back and wiped away the blood from his hands, he tried not to think of that too much. The fact that her blood was on his hands made him uncomfortable, even if he wasn't the one to cause her harm, he still didn't want to admit how much that made him feel guilty.

He looked up at Rose properly and found a small blush tinting his cheeks. No matter how guilty he felt, she was still beautiful and even more so now that she was almost half naked. He gulped and shook his head trying not to let it affect him. She was everything he could ever ask for and more. He let his eyes skim over her body before he got a mental slap from the Tardis and told him to get a grip. The Doctor almost jumped and fell onto the floor at the shock, but he conceded and got up to get something to wash the blood of both him and Rose. He quickly washed his hands and tried not to think of whom it was he would be touching. If he did so happen to go back into the thoughts, the Tardis would make sure that his thoughts went back on track. When he had finally finished mopping up the blood, he wrapped her up in a blanket and wouldn't leave her side.

After a few hours, Rose made little improvement but she was stable which the Doctor was very thankful for. He watched her breath, which was irregular but it soothed him to know she was still alive. His mind wandered to the events of what happened and he felt angry that people wanted to hurt Rose, his Rose. She had already been through enough and she did not deserve to get hurt. He vowed to look after her and never let her go again. He knew now that he was stupid to leave her last time and wished that he had used his brain some more but he was pretty sure she would have had a better life without him and with the other him. He frowned. Where was his counterpart? Not dead he thought because he would know, he would have felt something was wrong when it happened and he never did so what happened? He asked himself internally. First he would get Rose better then find out what had happened. 'It was the only way to do it' he told himself knowing Rose would come first no matter what else happened. He stroked Rose's hair and whispered 'I love you' knowing that she wouldn't know. He wasn't quite that brave just yet. He had only recently admitted it to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own these characters, how I wish that were possible. Also there shall be two chapters up tonight to make up for the lack of chapters. Chapter 7 should be posted soon as I am halfway through writing that one.**

Chapter 5:

The Doctor stayed with Rose for a few more minutes, in silence. His mind started to wonder as his fingers linked with Rose's absentmindedly, he flexed his fingers as he tried to concentrate on Rose but he couldn't help but realise how easy this all was and he was very suspicious. Nothing was ever that easy, not with himself involved. He knew that he had to be careful and most importantly so did Rose. He couldn't bare to even think about losing her again, he wasn't sure he was strong enough to cope with that possibility.

The doctor was reluctant to leave the infirmatory; he wanted to stay with Rose and make sure that she was better and wasn't just a figment of his imagination; but he had a feeling that something was wrong, after all nothing could ever be this simple in his life. It wasn't that though, something in the air felt different, he just couldn't place his finger on it. He untangled his fingers from Rose's though not before he ran his thumb over her knuckles. 'I will keep you safe.' He whispered before feeling a nudge in his mind. It was the Tardis telling him that she would be fine and that she would keep an eye on Rose.

The Doctor nodded but made sure to check on Rose one last time. He checked the machines and was about to turn around and leave when he spotted something. It looked like a blip on the screen but he knew it to be different. The Tardis hummed in acknowledgement to the direction of the Doctor's thoughts. He stared at the screen trying to process these thoughts and what he was seeing. _She couldn't be_, he thought. He pressed a sequence of buttons to enlarge the tiny pink splodge and found himself smiling. _She was… _he smiled even more before finding himself frowning… That meant he was… no he couldn't think that way. The metacrises was a father… he shouldn't think like that though an unbidden thought crossed through his mind saying that he was too. As soon as that thought came across he quickly locked that thought away. He knew he shouldn't think like that. The Doctor forced himself to close the image and close the screen down before he did something stupid.

As soon as he had done that, The Tardis began to shake; he quickly took hold of Rose's bed for something to grip when the shaking stopped as soon as it had started. He checked to make sure Rose was secure and safe as he kept hold of her for a few minutes to make sure the shaking had actually stopped. He knew something like this was going to happen, it had been too quiet. Suddenly everything righted itself back to normal and the Doctor took a look around before all the lights abruptly dimmed and the screen he had just used began to break up and started to distort itself into another picture. Slowly the picture began to form in a face, a face by anyone's opinion, The Doctor didn't want to see… The Master!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Doctor Who fan-fiction - 11th Doctor and Rose - Another Chance - Chapter **_

**Disclaimer: The usual stuff. Here is another one because I have taken so long to update. Sorry…**

The picture became animated and The Master let out a feral smile. 'Weren't expecting this were you doctor?' He smirked then turned his gaze towards Rose. 'Though I see you have been busy.' He smirk grew even wider as he gestured toward Rose. The Doctor's facial expressions flitted between slightly bewildered to angry and every other expression in between before settling on appearing blank. 'What are you doing here?' he asked grateful that his voice came out even. 'I thought you had got trapped with the others? I saw you.' The Master let out a little smirk. 'All in good time Doctor. That is another story for a different time… Right now I have more important things to discuss, like the little stunted ape over there and your counterpart… Oh yes I know all about him…' he chuckled before The Doctor could speak. 'However I do think that miss Tyler should be awake for that particular conversation… Don't you?' He tilted his head in mock thought. 'I think it is time for her to wake up don't you?' He smirked and exactly 30 seconds later; and the Doctor knew; Rose woke up with a scream.

He rushed over to her; forgetting in his haste that she wouldn't recognise him; and tried to calm her down. However when he got there her eyes were still closed, it looked like she was still sleeping, if not for the quiet whimpers coming from her mouth. He turned back around quickly to face the master. 'What have you done to her? You aren't even here, how are you…?' he rambled briefly before feeling Rose's forehead. 'I will kill you if she is harmed.' He spoke angrily stepping up to the screen. The Master just stared at the empty threat. 'Whatever you are up to, I will stop it from happening.' He grabbed the screen forcing himself not to kick it… He felt helpless and he hated that.

The Master just shook his head. 'I don't want anything… Well except for Rose. I heard she can hold the vortex in her… That could come in handy… Oh and the child will be mine too Doctor. Don't ask how I know, the last man who did is now dead.' He chuckled darkly before lifting up his laser screwdriver and continued smirking as he discreetly pressed a button. 'I will be seeing you again Doctor… Very soon…' And with that he disappeared from view before the Doctor could speak.

The Doctor couldn't believe what had happened and almost ran his hand through his hair. He was even more confused at what was happening, except that it was bad, worse than that if the master was involved. He knew he had limited time to work things out and in that time he would gather information and keep on making Rose stronger. His main concern was their safety.

He quickly went to the control room piloted them into the void and almost ran back to Rose. He wasn't going to leave her again not until she woke up properly.

He checked around Rose's bed, he had an inkling that there was something amiss. When he finally found a small metallic device he quickly deactivated it with his sonic and pulled it away from the bed. He didn't recognise what it was but he had an idea of where it came from. The unknown race; The Creatures. He was in trouble if they were working with The Master. He would study this later when he had more time on his hands; he was locking it up in a green tinted box when he heard a small quiet and painful noise come from the bed. He turned and saw that her eyes were flickering open. There wasn't time to worry about anything else. He placed the box back and then smiled nervously. He had a reunion to commence.

He called her name softly until her eyes completely, he could tell that her eyes were still unfocused but he knew that it wouldn't take him long before she could see clearly. He gulped in some air before bending over cautiously and let out a small smile as Rose gingerly moved her head to the side. He recognised the moment when Rose saw him and gulped. 'Hello Rose…' he finally managed to whisper after a few minutes of silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Doctor Who fan-fiction - 11th Doctor and Rose - Another Chance - Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer:** The same mumbo jumbo as the others. Unfortunately I still don't own these characters. However I can dream…

Rose's eyelids blinked a couple of times. 'Where am i?' A voice barely audible came from Rose's lips. The Doctor pulled his drifting gaze away from her lips and braced himself for the answer that he knew was certain from his own lips. He had a brief panic before looking at Rose and had to resist the urge to run his fingers over her face to make sure that she was actually real. It still hadn't completely sunk in that she was actually right in front of him. He still thought that he was going to wake up and find this all a dream. He clenched his fists and forced himself to speak. 'You are in The Tardis and I am the Doctor…' he found himself murmuring. His twin hearts beating rapidly against his chest. The Master not forgotten but hidden from his thoughts as all he could think about was Rose's reaction to his statement. A small part; that may or may not love her completely; was scared of what she would think of him and his new appearance, which was decidedly cool, though seriously he didn't want Rose to reject him, which would hurt more than anything.

Rose just stared at the other person. Her mind was all fuzzy and her body ached like hell. It took a few minutes before any words started to filter through to her brain. Her head slowly became a little clearer and she was finally able to take in her surroundings. Well to be more precise, the man standing just above her. Once she realised what the man had, the first emotion that showed itself was hope but that was quickly forgotten about when she remembered that The Doctor had said it was impossible, almost insisted on it and she believed in that or else she would have seen him by now. She then proceeded to panic internally as she remembered what had happened before.

She forced her weary limbs to move, it took her a while but she finally managed to lift up her head so she could try and see the man much more clearly. Her Torchwood training started to kick in over her panic for which she was grateful for. Her eyes ran over the form of the other and she finally managed to speak even if it came out slightly quieter and a little croakier than she would have liked. 'No. I don't know how you know my name, but I can assure you that there is absolutely no chance of you ever being The Doctor…' She closed her eyes briefly before carrying on speaking. 'I will have you know…' she coughed violently and The Doctor had to restrain himself from doing anything. Once it had died down, she finally spoke again, though she looked worse than before. 'I will have you know that I am a trained Torchwood official and I won't let you hurt me. She tried to sound threatening but she knew that she knew that she was anything but. She had to lay her head back down as it was becoming heavy and she didn't like that. He didn't even seem the same as her Doctor, a small voice echoed in her mind.

The Doctor stared at Rose sensing her growing unease. He shuffled from foot to foot and picked up his old habit and ran his fingers through his floppy hair. 'Rose.' He whispered softly trying to get her to stay calm. 'It really is me… I am not lying… I am the Doctor…' He tried to figure out a way that he could convince himself that he was whom he said he was before it was too late and also before she put the baby under too much stress. He finally had it; he just hoped that it would be enough. 'Remember when I first met you. I had a different face remember and a northern accent… I had to ask you twice to come along. I said that it would travel in time and you jumped at the chance. Your mother is Jackie Tyler and she has one hell of a slap, we were separated by a parallel world; Pete's world; and I burnt up a sun just to say goodbye. You used to love that little blue jacket and your favourite food is chips but earth London…' He smiled warmly. 'We have met werewolves, Daleks and the last human, Cassandra.' He spoke hopefully and stepped towards Rose, trying to see on the other's face that she started to realise. He saw that she was a little calmer and he was glad.

Once The Doctor had reached Rose he felt an unexpected warmth on his face, he turned his head ever so slightly and saw that what he perceived as warmth was in fact Rose's hand. He gently pulled it off of his face as he saw how much pain she was in and placed it gently on Rose's stomach. He had to resist the urge to kiss her fingers as he gently curled his own hand around hers, he didn't let go as he saw the hope shining through Rose's eyes. He watched Rose's face as she seemed to be looking for something; after a few minutes she seemed to find what she was looking for and she smiled hesitantly towards The Doctor. 'Is it really you?' she whispered softly. The Doctor just smiled and nodded. 'Yes Rose, it really is me.' He murmured back. He leant down and finally found Rose's arms around himself. He found himself bent over further and smiled. His head nearly buried into her neck but he found that he couldn't care. He was just grateful to have Rose in his arms again. It had been too long. He felt his face has dampened, both from him and Rose. They had both started crying and this time he was glad for human emotions. 'Oh Doctor.' She sobbed and just stayed like that for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

**Doctor Who fan-fiction - 11th Doctor and Rose - Another Chance - Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: Of course I still don't own this. Really if I did I would be rich… :D x**

After the tears had dried up and they both realised that they weren't going to disappear right then, The Doctor pulled away and Rose was smiling, a little hesitantly but it was much more softer than before. She was looking to The Doctor and took in his appearance properly, she reached up gently and flicked at his bowtie and then smirked. 'I always liked you in a bowtie…' she whispered though there was a teasing glint in her eye.

She then cringed as a sudden pain shot through her, it wasn't entirely painful but it made her uncomfortable. The Doctor quickly pulled away and reached into the cupboard. Mindful of the baby, he pulled out a little phial and then helped Rose sit. 'Drink this. You will feel much better.' He whispered and passed it to Rose's lips.

They sat in silence for a little while as they were both drawn into their own thoughts. The Doctor of the master and what he would do to them now he was back, he knew that the Master must have a plan and some part of him was actually a little excited by that fact but he was worried for Rose; which brought his thoughts back to Rose and the baby. He wasn't sure how it would work but he knew he would make it work, somehow. Rose was thinking about how her life had changed over the last few weeks. She wasn't sure how she felt about all this. Too much had happened to her to make her put her feelings into one word. She looked up to the Doctor and spoke one quiet sentence. 'Had a mother…' she whispered into the silence.

The Doctor was about to asked what she meant when he hears a crash and the sound of a female voice coming from the control room. The doctor was suddenly on his feet and looked to Rose. 'Stay there, you still need to rest and I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore than you already have. So stay here and I will go see what it is.' The Doctor spoke a little more firmly than he meant to but he didn't want Rose to damage herself in any way. Rose looked to the Doctor with a frown. She wanted to protest but she knew that her legs wouldn't be able to keep her up for long so she nodded reluctantly. 'Be careful though.' She whispered and The Doctor squeezed her hand before leaving the room and telling the Tardis to keep an eye on Rose before he found himself sighing. Why couldn't they have just five minutes together without anything going on? No! There were always things happening… He sighed again and tried not to dwell on it.

He then realised he had managed to get to the control room and had come face to face; well more like face to back with a mop of light blonde and very curly hair. He watched the mop of hair walk around the Tardis. She seemed to have familiarity with what she was touching and that made him raise an eyebrow. He then coughed to get the Hair's attention. 'What are you doing on MY Tardis? And more importantly how did you get on My Tardis…?' he fiddled with his sonic trying to resist the urge to scan the mop of hair.

The Hair turned around and her eyes brightened. She knew she had to be careful what she said as she wasn't sure what part of the timeline she was in. 'Doctor…' she smiled hesitantly without answering any of the other's questions.


	9. Chapter 9

**Doctor Who fan-fiction - 11th Doctor and Rose - Another Chance - Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: Of course I still don't own this. Really if I did I would be rich… :D x I apologize for the lateness in updating. I have been really busy in real life. I've been ill, trying to get rid of it and I have stated a course and I have been trying to sort out uni stuff. I will finish this story, just bare with me **** I have a few chapters written down, I just have to find time to type it up. We don't have proper internet at the moment either so it is hard to upload.**

The first thing that popped into The Doctor's head was what, but he managed to bite down on that word. Old habits were hard to get rid of no matter what body he was in. He stared at the woman standing in front of him. He was full of questions but he knew he had to be careful especially if this woman was also a time traveller. It wouldn't do him well to know too much if anything about his future; or even her own if in fact he had met her previously, so he had to be careful what he said and allowed her to say; like how she seemed to be too familiar with **his **Tardis. He wasn't used to seeing people work her so easily, even with Jack and he managed to grasp most of the controls and he had never got around to finish teaching and even if he did, he knew Jack never flew The Tardis with such ease as this woman seemed familiar with. He watched her and she seemed to be at ease with The Tardis way too much than she should. It was only then that he realised that the woman had started speaking again.

The Doctor was trying to remember what she had said so he could give her a satisfactory answer, when he heard a crash behind him and quickly turned around to find Rose slumped against one of the support columns. He rushed over to her and found himself catching her before she fell again.

'You silly woman, what are you doing out of bed?' he chastised, but his voice was full of concern and fondness. He was too busy checking over Rose that he didn't notice that the woman was watching them intently with a strange but fond expression.

The woman watched The Doctor fuss over Rose and noticed that he kept placing his hand on her stomach; whether he knew what he was doing the woman didn't know but she still realised that they were happy and it broke her heart to know that it would stop.


	10. Chapter 10

**Doctor Who fan-fiction - 11th Doctor and Rose - Another Chance - Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: Of course I still don't own this. Really if I did I would be rich… :D x I apologize for the shortness for the last few chapters **

Right then the stranger hated time travel, there was nothing that she could do to change a single thing. She watched as The Doctor sat her down on the jump seat and smiled softly to herself. She loved seeing her parents; especially her father showing his caring side. That never shone through enough. She also hated that she was going to have to break it up. Events needed to happen.

The Doctor made sure that Rose was seated before he turned back to the woman, who he almost forgot; and briefly swathe sad look on her face and again found his interest piqued. He checked Rose once more before waking up to the stranger. He found himself with a connexion to this stranger. A connexion he hadn't felt in a while. He couldn't work out exactly what he felt but it was very familiar. 'You didn't tell me your name… I think I at least deserve that as you are in my ship.' He spoke with a friendly demeanour but he was still cautious around the woman.

The stranger turned and looked at The Doctor before coming to a decision. She swallowed but nodded her head and reached out to shake his hand. 'River Song' she spoke with ease though her eyes betrayed the sadness she felt at having to use that name. She hated having to almost lie to them both but she had no choice. Before she could stop herself she said she was sorry and pressed a button on the Tardis. 'There's something you must see.' With that she brought up the screen and it showed The Master who had a manic grin. 'Told you I'd be back Doctor, this time I thought I would have a little reunion.' He smirked the presented the human metacrises.


	11. Chapter 11

**Doctor Who fan-fiction - 11th Doctor and Rose - Another Chance - Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: Of course I still don't own this. Really if I did I would be rich… :D x I apologize for the shortness for the last few chapters **

John Smith turned and faced the Doctor; he also had a manic grin plastered on his face. 'Hello again Doctor. Did you think that we would never meet again? You have something that belongs to me.' He frowned before pointing to Rose; whose face had turned a deathly white. She was trembling slightly and The Doctor wanted to go to her; he even wanted to hug her but he had to stay put and find out what was going on. He didn't know the story but he knew that it was something he would find out soon.

The stranger had stepped closer to Rose, the woman named 'River' was trying to hide her concern but The Doctor could feel it. He wasn't sure what he felt about the woman. After all she had brought them here but he had a feeling that she was more complicated than she seemed. She seemed more genuine that it seemed. However, his attention was captured back to the Master and John. 'You won't have her. She was never for you and especially not now that you are with him. Do you think me stupid? I won't let you hurt her and the…' He quickly shut his mouth unsure whether they knew about the baby and he wanted it to stay that way. He didn't want to threaten another life, especially **his **baby.

Without him realising, he had Rose and this River person standing next to him. Rose was still weak from what she had been going through in the last few hours but she was still his strong Rose. She was looking at the screen with a determined expression, though it was obvious that there was a hint of fear in her eyes. Rose spoke firmly towards John completely disregarding The Master; who was enjoying this situation immensely. 'I am not yours to have, ever since you…' she trailed off and clenched her fists before collecting herself and pointing at the screen. 'Well you know exactly when… I deserve better than you.' She glared before falling to her knees as she felt a strange power within her. 'You deserved that.' John almost shouted and the Doctor's head was whirring, he wanted to know what he did to Rose and what the Master wanted before there was a loud sound and The Master interrupted with a shout. 'Enough.' He clapped his hands and the Tardis went black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Doctor Who fan-fiction - 11th Doctor and Rose - Another Chance - Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: Of course I still don't own this. Really if I did I would be rich… :D x I apologize for the shortness for the last few chapters Also sorry for taking ages to write this. Life has been rather hard and hectic these last few months but I will finish this story. I promise**

**Previously:**

_Without him realising, he had Rose and this River person standing next to him. Rose was still weak from what she had been going through in the last few hours but she was still his strong Rose. She was looking at the screen with a determined expression, though it was obvious that there was a hint of fear in her eyes. Rose spoke firmly towards John completely disregarding The Master; who was enjoying this situation immensely. 'I am not yours to have, ever since you…' she trailed off and clenched her fists before collecting herself and pointing at the screen. 'Well you know exactly when… I deserve better than you.' She glared before falling to her knees as she felt a strange power within her. 'You deserved that.' John almost shouted and the Doctor's head was whirring, he wanted to know what he did to Rose and what the Master wanted before there was a loud sound and The Master interrupted with a shout. 'Enough.' He clapped his hands and the Tardis went black._

A few hours later and the doctor blinked his eyes open. His head felt rather fuzzy and it was made worse when he tried to move it. It took The Doctor a few minutes to realise that he still had his limbs and he was still alive when he suddenly remembered what happened. He sprang up as fast as his legs would allow him and blinked before realising that the sudden movement made his head hurt worse than before. He winced at that but forced that out of his mind. He had more important things to worry about. His head could wait. He turned around slowly; mindful of his head and realising that the Tardis console was smoking. He went to the control panel swiftly and pressed a few buttons trying to figure out what was wrong. The Tardis calmly sent signals to The Doctor to show him that she was ok. She just needed time to recuperate. The Doctor run his hands over the console gently and after a few minutes of The Tardis trying to convince him, he finally conceded. He couldn't lose his beloved Tardis, not the one companion that was always there for him.

This trail of thought led him to another one. Where was everyone? He couldn't believe it had taken him this long to realise Rose wasn't by his side; or that River woman, who still puzzled him. It was worrying. With that thought he shouted out Rose's name hoping beyond hope that she would be there. After the fifth time of trying he knew that she wasn't there and came to the conclusion that the Master had something to do with this disappearance.

He walked swiftly towards the Tardis doors and tried to pry them open. It took a lot of force and effort on his part but finally the door opened. Part of him wished that it didn't. He was looking out at nothing. Everything was black and empty, it even felt empty. While he was trying to work out where he was and how to get out of this place, The Tardis screen had flickered back on and there showed the Master. He didn't say anything for a while; he just enjoyed watching the Doctor look lost and worried. After he had enough of that he decided to announce himself.

'Enjoying your new home Doctor?' He asked with a glint in his eye. 'I hope you do. I went to a lot of effort getting you here. Middle of nowhere, thought you'd love the peace and quiet.' He chuckled manically and you could almost feel the glee coming off him.

Without letting the Doctor speak he tilted the camera and showed a picture that made the Doctor's hearts fall. Rose was tied to a metal table and had different tubes coming out of her.

'See Doctor. You can't save her this time doctor. I will have this baby and I will have what comes with it and you can't stop me. Not where you are. See I have heard that this little human has a not so little power inside her and this is what I need. I need the power of Bad Wolf and you can't stop that.'

The Doctor growled. It was so out of character that he surprised himself but he stood there powerless and watched the woman he loved be poked and prodded by his own face; well his old face and that made him madder than ever. His beautiful, wonderful Rose did not deserve this. He didn't even want to think about what would happen to the baby. His heart broke at the thought.

His clenched his fists and walked up to the screen. 'Stop this now or you will regret it for the rest of your life. Leave Rose out of this. I took the vortex power out of her. She doesn't have it anymore; I took it out of her.'

'Oh poor Doctor, did you think that would solve your problems. You are stupid if that is so. She is part of the Tardis. The Vortex runs through her veins as she too links to the Tardis. Bad Wolf with never go and the child. The child will be the power.' He cackled. 'And they will be mine and with that I can do whatever I wish whenever I wish. Just imagine Doctor. All that power at your fingertips.'

The Doctor hated the Master in that moment. He hated the callousness of everything and right then he would have killed him. He was about to say something when he noticed a flashing in the corner of his eye. It looked like nothing he had seen before. He was so fixated that he didn't notice the screen crack and almost blow up. Instead he walked forward towards to beaming light and eventually made out the shadow of a person. She looked like a goddess until the light slowly began to fade and River stood there with a determined expression on her face. This River looked younger than the last but he could tell it was her by the hair.

'What?' he exclaimed before he found himself being pushed away as she floated closer to the console and made a flow of light ignite into the Tardis.

'We have to go somewhere and you can't question me' was all she said to him. She made the Tardis move away from the emptiness and towards one of his old companions. River needed help and she needed them to get out of this time loop to save both her parents and herself.

She turned her head towards the Doctor not taking her hands off the Tardis and lowered her head. 'I am so sorry but I can fix this. We have to see someone. You have to trust me even if you don't because this is the only way I can get mu… Rose back and in safe hands.' Her eyes softened and the Doctor felt a familiarity. He couldn't place what it was but it was that, that kept him from pushing her away from the console and kicking her out. This woman must have significance. He needed to work out what; another mystery to solve. After he got Rose back in safe hands that is.


End file.
